


Broken Vow (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken vow, Lara Fabian, M/M, Songfic, old works of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry and Pewds are finally together and happy being by each other's side. Or so Cry thought. One day, he wakes up with no Pewdie by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vow (PewdieCry)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in any way, hate Marzia. In fact, I support the PewDiexCutie fandom. I used her name for the sake of the plot.

**"Tell me her name I want to know  
** **The way she looks and where you go**  
 **I need to see her face, I need to understand**  
 **Why you and I came to an end..."**

We were so happy back then. Just you and me, here in our cozy little house in Florida, not a care about the world outside our paradise, the world that tried to separate us. Back then, it felt like we were bound together, like two magnets inseparable by the most powerful forces.

And yet, all it took was a turn. You turned away, and our paradise fell apart. The once lustrous gem slipped from our once entwining hands and fell to the ground, shattered to pieces and forever broken. Hey, Pewds. Do you really love her more than me? Have you really chosen her, leaving me for good?

It's not like I hate you for that. I mean, I was the one who stole you from her, and if that's what you want, then there' nothing I can do about it. But you could have at least said something. You can't just leave me here so suddenly, that when I wake up, all your things are gone, _you_ are gone. How the hell am I supposed to react to that?

**"I let you go, I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why?"**

Maybe I haven't gotten over you yet. I honestly don't know. Am I fooling myself, saying I understand and that it's your choice? Maybe, just maybe... Maybe I still love you.

 **"I let you go, now that I've found  
** **A way to keep, somehow...**  
 **More than a broken... vow."**

A broken vow... I guess that's all we can ever be. I can never return-

_Knock._

"Cry? You home?"

The door opens, and you step inside. A second of agonizing silence, and I was back in your arms.

"God dammit, Pewds!" I curse as you hold me tight, like you used to. This familiar warmth...

I never really got over you, did I?

"I... I'm sorry. Cry, I..."

I wiped my tears away and locked our gazes, smiling after such a long time.

"Don't worry about it, Pewds."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. I know, this one was poorly-made as well. This was totally unplanned when I wrote it and it was way back last year.


End file.
